Star KO
A Star Knock-Out or Star Finish (abbreviated as Star KO) is a type of KO. When a character is knocked beyond the upper blast line, they fly through the background, yell/scream/say something/etc, and eventually disappear as a star. Screen KOs are not present in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, but eventually returned in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 . Star KO screams and Star KO quotes (Tourney 1) Every veteran from Brawl has the same Star KO scream from Brawl, and the Star KO scream used by Mewtwo and Young Link is the exact same Star KO scream from Melee. The newcomers' Star KO screams/quotes are listed below: *Heihachi: I CURSE YOU!!!!!!! *Doctor Doom: FAILURE IS BENEATH DOOM!!! *Alisa: It's... REALLY HARD! *Xiaoyu: PLEASE STOP! *Ganryu: PRINCIPAL!!!!! *Azazel: I NEVER LOSE!!!! *Algol: HOW CRUDE! *Nina: NOT RIGHT! *Anna: WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! *Lee: THIS ISN'T CORRECT! *Charade: IT'S... REALLY HARD!!! (while impersonating Alisa's voice) *Megatron: DECEPTICONS!!!!! *Shin: BEFORE YOU DIE...!!!!! *Reshiram: I KNEW I COULD DO IT!!! *Zekrom: NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!! *Dampierre: YOU COWAAAAARD!!! *Jack-6/P. Jack: POWER... ZERO... *Lars: THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!!! *Asuka: NOT FAAAAIIIIR!!! *Jin: YOU'RE TOO STRONG! *Kazuya: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! *Jinpachi: FOILED AGAAAAIIIIN! *Miharu: I'M SORRYYY!!!!!!!!!!! *Hualin: Aaauugh! *Scarecrow: WHY COULDN'T I SCARE YOU?! *M. Bison: NOOOOO! *Jake: THIS IS BAAAD! *Ice King: GUNTEEEEEER!!! *Coco: AVENGE MEEEEE!!! *Hawkeye: AIN'T BEATING MEEEEEE!! *Rocket Raccoon: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A...!!! *Deadpool: You pressed THE WRONG BUTTON! *Ghost Rider: CURSE IT ALL! *Spyro: NOT AGAIN! *Hunter: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! *Krystal: NO, FOX! *Gnasty Gnorc: Aaaaaargh! *Ripto: YOU CAN'T WIN!!! *Evil Red: YOU'RE TOO POWERFUL! *Hiccup: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?!?! *Nancy-MI847J: THIS UNIT IS OVERLOADING! *Sentinel: OOOOOOOOOOGH! *Astrid: I CAN'T LOSE! *Optimus Prime: AUTOBOTS!!! *Mamoswine: YOU IMBECILE! *Astaroth: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?!?! *Christie: GRANDPAAAA!!! *Zangief: MY BODY IS MADE OF...!!!! *I.M. Eddie: IMPOSSIBLE! *Dhalsim: YOGAAA!!! *Tira: NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!! *Xianghua: You're hopeless. *Cassandra: Auauauagh! *Sophitia: Yooooooooow! *Talim: Aayuauuaua! *Pyrrha: PATROKLOS!! *Yoshimitsu: Doooough! *Hulk: Deyaaaaagh! *Iron Man: NOOOO! *Juri: I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!! *Cervantes: Urrrrgh! *Abel: MY BODY!!! *Bryan: DAMMIT! *Jun: NOOO!! *Unknown: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! *Ibuki: DON-CHAN!!!!! *Law: I GOTTA TRAIN MORE! *Seong Mi-na: Baaaaaaugh!!! *Rufus: Oh, CRAP!!! *Lizardman: NOOOOO! *Sakura: MOMMY-SAN!!!!! *Sailor Moon: I CAN'T SURPRISE MY FRIENDS RIGHT! *Sailor Mercury: I'M ALL WASHED UP! *Sailor Mars: SORRY EVERYONE!!! *Lei: THIS STINKS!!! *Julia: SPIRITS!!!!! *Alex: DAMN IT! *Michelle: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! *Blink: THIS ISN'T WHAT MY UNCLE SAID!!!! *Natsu: AW HELL?!?!?! *Professor Mole: MY SHEERING INVENTIONS!!!!! *Elysium: WHY DO YOU RESIST YOU SAVIOR?!?!?! *Sgt. Byrd: YOU USED THE WRONG MOVE! *Z.W.E.I.: DAMN YOU! *Edge Master: GOOD STRATEGY! *Spawn: Huuuaugh! *Rock: Aaarrgh! *Zhao Yun: Guaaaaaaaagh! *Guan Yu: SEE YOU IN HELL! *Zhang Fei: BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!! *Ma Chao: I'M DEAAAAAAAD!! *Xingcai: How can this BE?! *Dian Wei: MY LORD CAO CAO! *Cao Cao: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! *Ding Feng: IT'S THE END OF MY POETRY LECTURE! *Zhong Hui: MY PARADISE! *Deng Ai: I'LL GET YOU YET!! *Lu Bu: DAMN YOU!!!! *Xiaoqiao: Wa ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! *Kyo: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!! *Iori: THIS ISN'T THE END! *Yashiro: WHAT?! *Jhun: HOW COULD I MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE?! *Original Zero: How could I LOSE?! *Kusanagi: DON'T YOU PITY ME!!! *Thanos: BUT I CAN'T DIE!!! *Wazowski: AAAAH! *Jagi: WHAT A MONSTER!! *Rei: AIRIIIII!! *Raoh: SEE YOU IN HELL!!! *Shew: THAT DIDN'T GO HOW I PLANNED! *Thouzer: ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!! *Han: GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! *Shachi: WHY?!?!?! *Korra: YOU CAN'T WIN YET!!! *Katara: AAAAAANG!!! *General RAAM: PATHETIC!!!!! *Jonathan: I CAN'T BE BEATEN! *Jotaro: YOU CRACK UP! *[Polnareff: MY STAND'S SWORD BROKE! *Joseph: OH MY GOD! *Kakyoin: UWAAAAAAHHH!! *Avdol: BAD FORTUNE!!! *Vanellope: RALPHIE!!!!! *Wreck-It Ralph: MY MEDAL!!!!!!!!! *Sgt. Calhoun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Magneto: NOOOOOOOOO!! *Mr. Incredible: THE INCREDIBLES NEVER FAIL!!!!! *Amy: I FAILED TO SEE THIS!!!!!! *Viola: WHY COULDN'T I STOP YOU?!?!?!?!?! *Starscream: MEGATROOOON!!!!! *Bumblebee: OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!!! *Wolverine: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Leixia: WHAT?!?!?! *Annika: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! *Tommy: THAT ISN'T CORRECT AT ALL!!! *Pippi: MISTER NILSSON!!!!!!! *Lyndis: NOT AGAIN! *Batman: I CAN'T LOSE! *Onslaught: MY VISIOOOONNNN!!! *Count Dracula: MAVY-WAVY!!!!! *Mavis: DAAAAAAAD!!!! *Olcadan: Nyuuuuuaraaa! *Ruby: Uh hu hu hu hu hu hu! *Misery: YOU WILL PAY!!! *Iris: Eeeeeeeeee!!! Aaaaaaahhhh!!! *Izzy: YAY HEY NO WAAAAY!!! *Jakey: NOOOO!!! *Cubby: AW COCONUTS!!!!! *Captain Hook: BLAAAAAST!!! *Harley Quinn: PLAYTIME'S OVER!!!! *Clayface: CURTAIN'S GOING DOWN! *Starfire: I'M OUTTA HEREEEE!! *Joker: THAT TICKLES!!! *Beast: TOO NOISY! *Flash: I WAS NOT FAST ENOUGH! *Raven: I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE! *Green Lantern: WHAT A LIGHT! Star KO screams and Star KO quotes (Tourney 2) All veterans from Brawl reuse their Star KO scream from Brawl, while Mewtwo (Awakened Form), Pichu, and Young Link reuse their Star KO scream from Melee. Likewise, all veterans from Tourney 1 reuse their Star KO scream/quote from Tourney 1. The newcomers' Star KO quotes are listed below: *Toon Bison: BARLOOOOOOOG!!!! *Bomberman: Noooo!! *Goku: AAAAAH!! *Rolento: MY UTOPIAAA!! *Young Heihachi: I CURSE YOUUU!!! *Toon Guile: Eaaaaaaa!!! *Mega Man: Waaaah!! *Zero: Ahhhh!! *Neneko: NENEKO FAILED, MEOOOOW!!!! *Cosmo: Heeeeeelp! *Evil Ryu: Aaaaaah!!! *Akira: AAaaah!! *Pai Chan: Aaaaah!! *Dural: ... *Sailor Jupiter: CHEATER!!! *Sailor Venus: TO LOSE IN BATTLE! *Raven: Nooooo!! *AVGN: FUUUUUUUCK!!! *Gaston: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Iguara: MY MASTEEEERRRRR!!! *Senishenta: I HAVE NO INSURANCE FOR THIIIISSS!!! *Eugeal: AH, MIMET!! *Mimet: I'M NOT READY TO DIE! *Telulu: I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!! *Frollo: Uuuaaaaaaaaahh!!! *Meowth: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!!! *Shin: YURIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Mr. Heart: THAT REALLY HURT!! *Wonder Momo: AAAAAAHHH!!! *Shingo: THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!!! *Chin: This isn't goooooood! *Bao: TEACHER! *Vice: THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! *K9999: THAT REALLY HURT!!! *Krizalid: HOW COULD THIS?!!!!! Category:Special Conditions Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms